Implications
by barbarella-1980
Summary: It's the implication that there's something going on between Gale and Madge. One shots and ficlets featuring Gale and Madge.
1. Lip

Herein lies a collection of Gadge oneshots and ficlets. I've rated it M to be on the safe side, but it's mostly innocent stuff.

**LIP.**

_Written for the Gadge week challenge on Tumblr. Prompt: Peeta._

Peeta's face lights up as he talks about his new girlfriend. His eyes sparkle, his lips seem to curl into a smile as he speaks, he practically bounces in his seat.

Madge can't help but giggle as she takes it all in. She's never seen him like this, so happy and joyful. The change in her friend is remarkable. Peeta has always been cheerful and friendly, but Madge knows it was a facade to mask the pain of living with his emotionally, and occasionally physically abusive mother.

She has really only seen Peeta this genuinely happy on rare occasions. The day he got his scholarship for art school, comes to mind. When his niece was born. The night they had graduated from college and they had shared an entire $3,000 bottle of champagne she'd liberated from her father's stash.

His happiness is so contagious, so delightful, that Madge is barely listening to what he's saying, she's just enjoying seeing him like this.

They're ensconced in a booth in their favorite cafe. Peeta has barely touched his lunch because he's doing so much talking. Madge has eaten most of his fries. She reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. "I'm so happy for you, Peeta. I can't wait to meet her. She sounds wonderful."

"I can't wait for you to meet her, too. You're going to love her," Peeta agrees. He makes a face. "She can be a little… uh, brusque at first. But once you get to know her, she's… well, she's brusque. But she _is_ wonderful. I think she'll really like you."

Madge laughs.

Despite her happiness for Peeta, Madge can't help but feel a little envious of him. It has been months since she's been on a date, and the last time she'd ever felt the need to gush so effusively about a crush, she'd been in high school. She wants a boyfriend. She wants somebody that made her light up like Peeta does when he talks about Katniss. "Does she have a brother?" she half-jokes.

Peeta smirks. "She doesn't have a brother, but she does have a very handsome friend, who I think you'd really like."

"How handsome?" Madge asks. She tries not to show how excited she is at the possibility of liking Katniss' friend, but she is. Her mind is racing ahead. She knows Peeta and she knows he'd never set her up with anyone unless he really believed it could work.

"Like, so handsome that I considered switching teams for a minute," Peeta jokes. "Katniss is taking me to her favorite bar on Saturday night, The Hob, I think it's called. Gale will be there, you should come too."

Madge is intrigued. "What's he like?"

Peeta shrugs. "He's a lot like Katniss actually. A little less taciturn, a lot taller. Will you come?"

"Why not," Madge agrees. If nothing else, she'd get to meet the girl who made Peeta smile from ear to ear.

They finish lunch, argue over who'll pay the bill and head outside. On the sidewalk, they turn to each other to say their goodbyes.

"So, I'll see you Saturday," Peeta says. "I'll contact you with the details."

"I can't wait to meet Katniss," Madge tells him. She grabs him and pulls him in for a hug. "It's so good to see you this happy, Peeta. You deserve it."

Peeta's smiling at her as he leans forward to kiss her cheek.

Then suddenly Madge is tugged backwards. She looks up just in time to see a very tall, ridiculously good looking man punch Peeta hard and fast in the face.

"Fucking sunovabitch," the man swears, glowering at Peeta who lies prostrate on the ground, clutching his nose. The dark haired man turns to Madge and she takes a step backwards. "You deserve better than this cheating scum."

Madge finds her voice. It's full of steel and anger. "Cheating? He's my cousin!"

The man freezes, his fury evaporates and his mouth falls open.

Madge glares at him and bends down to help Peeta to his feet. "Are you OK?" Once Peeta is standing unsteadily on his own feet, Madge searches through her purse for a tissue. "You're bleeding." She whips around to face the other man. "He's bleeding, you asshole. What the fuck did you hit him for?"

The man looked sheepish. "I'm really sorry, Peeta. I saw you and her and it looked like you were kissing and I just saw red."

"It's OK," Peeta says. He dabs the tissue to his nose delicately.

"You shouldn't just go around punching people," Madge said. She's outraged that Peeta is just going to forgive the jerk. All the years of feeling impotent as Peeta suffered at the hands of his bitch of his mother coming rushing back to her. That old familiar fury courses through her veins until it explodes from her and she whacks the guy as hard as she can with her purse.

He stumbles backwards, holding his face. His lip is bleeding and Madge immediately regrets her actions. But then she sees Peeta's nose, now gushing blood and she's glad she hit the prick. In fact, she very much wants to do it again.

Peeta jumps to restrain Madge from hitting him a second time. "Madge, it's OK. This is Gale, Katniss' best friend. He was just looking out for her."

"You're Gale?" Madge's eyebrows shoot up. That gives her pause. Peeta did not oversell Gale's good looks. Shame he's a psychotic thug.

Madge turns back to Peeta. "You were going to set me up with this violent lughead?"

"Hey," Gale holds out his blood covered hand. "You're the only one here not bleeding."

"I was defending my cousin, who you attacked for no reason."

Gale uses the edge of his sleeve to wipe the blood from his split lip. "I thought he was cheating on Katniss." He turns to Peeta whose nose is still pumping blood. He winces. "Maybe, I should take you to the ER."

Peeta nods. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Madge glares at Gale. "No way, you're not taking him anywhere. I'll go with him."

Peeta waves her off. "You have to go back to work. It's fine, Gale will take me. Go, it's fine. I'll see you on Saturday."

Madge wants to argue, but Peeta is right, she does have to get back to work. So she says goodbye to him and watches as Gale directs him down the street to where he's parked.

As they leave, Gale turns back to her once more. He has the audacity to wink at her. "It's was nice to meet you."

He's gone before she can think of something to say in reply, but at least she has the satisfaction of seeing that his lip is still bleeding.

******* She goes to The Hob on Saturday to meet Katniss. Thankfully, Gale isn't there. Peeta is sporting two black eyes and a broken nose. He laughs as he tells the story to Katniss' friends. Madge is relieved to see that his laughter is genuine. There's no sign of the forced joviality he sported as a child when he recounted the 'funny' tales of how he had acquired his latest bruise.

When it comes to the part of the story where Madge whacked Gale in the face with her purse, Madge ducks her head. She wishes that he hadn't told her part. Now Katniss will think she's a crazy bitch. But Katniss throws her head back and laughs loudly. Her friends thump Madge on the back and pass her purse around as if it's a sacred relic.

Apparently, giving her best friend a fat lip is the key to becoming Katniss' friend, because Madge sees no sign of the brusqueness Peeta had warned her about. Her friends buy her drinks and treat her like something of a hero. Madge isn't exactly proud of hitting Gale, but she is enjoying the warm acceptance of Katniss and her friends. It's a nice change to being treated like an untouchable princess.

Gale shows up an hour later. Madge is horrified when she sees his face. It's not as bad Peeta's face, but it's the worst injury she's ever inflicted on anybody. She's torn between being angry at Gale, and being so ashamed she can barely look at him. On the few occasions that she meets his eyes, he grins and winks at her. Madge decides she's more infuriated than ashamed.

It's another hour before she actually talks to him, and even then it's only because he comes to stand beside her as she stand at the bar trying to get the bartender's attention.

"I'll have a beer, thanks," Gale says, waving his empty beer bottle at her.

"Buy your own."

"I think you owe me one," Gale says. His lip juts out and Madge winces involuntarily. It looks way worse close up.

"You broke Peeta's nose. I just scratched your lip."

"Scratched," Gale snorts. He grabs her arm and turns her to face him. "Look, I explained why I hit him and I've apologized to him. He's cool, why can't you be?"

Madge looks away. She's not going to explain to Gale why it affects her so much when she sees somebody hurting Peeta. Sweet, gentle Peeta.

Gale continues. "And, I think it's worth pointing out that I was looking out for you too."

That is true. When he thought Peeta was cheating with Madge, Gale had told her she deserved better than being cheated on. She doesn't agree with his actions, but it had come from a good place.

Sensing that she's relenting, Gale presses on. "I don't normally go around hitting people. But Katniss is my best friend, and I'm protective of her. Katniss really likes Peeta. It's the first time she's ever really let anybody in who wasn't her family or me, and the thought of him hurting her made me furious." He touched his lip. "I think you can understand that."

Madge felt all her anger dissipate. "I guess I can."

The bartender finally makes his way over to them, Gale orders for both of them. Madge protests, the least she can do is buy him a drink. But the bartender knows Gale so he ignores Madge's protests and takes the money from Gale.

Madge slumps in defeat when their drinks are delivered. She turns her pout on Gale. "You could have let me buy you a drink. How else can I make it up to you."

Gale's gaze drops to her lips. "You could kiss it better."

She can feel the blush spreading across her cheeks at his suggestion. Before she can over think it, Madge rises on her toes and presses her lips gently to his.

He's smiling when she pulls away. It's a different smile to the obnoxious smirk he was wearing earlier. Madge finds that she likes it, a lot. Her blush deepens and she returns his smile.

Gale clinks his beer bottle gently against her wine glass. "Here's to the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	2. The Blame Game

Gadge Week Challenge - Prompt: Blame.

**The Blame Gale.**

They don't really get along. Gale will (reluctantly) hold his hand up for this one. He knows it's not Madge's fault that she has everything and his family has nothing. But when he goes to bed hungry and his pregnant mother works double shifts and the only shoes they can afford for his little brother come from a thrift store; it's hard not to resent Madge Undersee and her big house, her pretty dresses and her shiny new shoes.

As teenagers, things between them begin to change. They can only blame their teenage hormones for that. Gale is a very handsome boy and Madge is a very pretty girl. But neither of them are ever even going to admit they have a crush, let alone act on it.

But of course, they do act on it. And Madge blames Posy Hawthorne for it. She would have been quite happy to carry on believing that Gale was an ass, albeit a hot one. But then she sees him playing with his baby sister in the playground. And dammit, if the way he smiled at Posy doesn't melt her heart and cause butterflies in her belly. And that night, at Delly Cartwright's party, Madge kisses Gale.

They fall into stasis for a while after that, circling around each other without getting too close. Until Madge's sophomore year of college, when they fall into bed with each other. It's all Johanna Mason's fault. She was the one who dared them to do tequila shots. They cannot be held responsible for their actions that night. There's no word on who or what they blame for the seventeen other times that follow.

Then Gale graduates and they don't see each other again for a while. Not until the night of Katniss and Peeta's engagement party. One thing (alcohol) leads to another (sex), and it quickly becomes a habit. But they're not dating. They're not! But that changes, and it's because of Hazelle Hawthorne. She had no business letting herself into Gale's apartment on a Saturday morning when Gale has told her that he won't be there. But in she walks, to discover Madge riding Gale on the kitchen floor. And since there's no fucking way Gale is going to tell his mother that they're just fuck buddies, he has to tell her they're dating. Next thing you know, Madge is attending family dinners, and they're holding hands when they walk down the street, and sometimes they curl up on the couch and watch movies and drag themselves to bed without having sex.

So, they're dating now. Whatever. It's just casual and it doesn't really mean anything. The sex is great. And it's nice to have somebody to rely on. But that's all it is. But then Peeta goes and throws the most romantic wedding in the history of mankind. The whole day long they are bombarded with romance and love and it's enough to reduce a stone troll to a puddle of goo, never mind two mere mortals. Late in the night they're standing on the dance floor, swaying along to their song (the fact that they have a song belies the 'casual' nature of their relationship, but we won't get into that), the stars twinkle in the sky above them, and all around them couples smile and bask in the glow of Katniss and Peeta's love. The words 'I love you' tumble involuntarily out of Gale's mouth. Madge reciprocates instantly. The champagne also has something to do with it. (It always comes down to alcohol with these two.)

So they're dating now, and they're in love. But that's all. It's not like they're moving in together. But then Madge's roommate moves out. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in months," she explains. "Because you two are so loud." Madge doesn't want another roommate, and she can't afford the apartment by herself. It's closer to Gale's work than his own apartment and he's practically living there now anyway so they agree to live with each other.

They've no intention of going further than that. But Mrs. Undersee is appalled that they are living in sin, without so much as a hint of an engagement ring. They can only listen to her bellyaching for so long before they cave and get engaged. Gale blames Madge for not having enough backbone to stand up to her mother, Madge points out that he's the one who bought the ring and proposed.

They hope they engagement ring will satisfy her mother, but it doesn't and now they have Hazelle and Posy and Prim and even Katniss on their backs, asking questions about the wedding. Hazelle is so happy that her son has found such a wonderful woman and Posy is thrilled to be a bridesmaid and neither of them have the heart to disappoint her. And so Posy gets to wear a beautiful pink dress as she walks down the aisle.

Nine months later, Madge is lying on a hospital bed screaming her head off. She blames Gale for doing this to her. Him, and his stupid adorable smile and his goddamn six pack and his magic tongue. Gale blames Johanna (again). Seriously who buys tequila as a wedding gift?

Then somehow they have a house in the suburbs, and a couple more kids, and there's a dog too when the kids are old enough, there's a basketball hoop over the garage door and battered and beloved piano in the living room, there's high school graduations and then college graduations, there's weddings and grandchildren, there's tough times and good times, there's tears and laughter, and of course there's more drunken sex.

Until finally they're in their eighties, and though they don't know it, they're counting down their final months on Earth. They look back over all the happy years and wonder how they got so lucky. They can't decide who to blame. So they pour themselves a glass of wine, and well... you know the rest.


	3. Underwear

_Final Gadge Week installment. The prompt I chose was Technology, but by happy accident, I also got library in there, so go me._

**Underwear.**

Nobody could ever accuse Madge Undersee of dressing inappropriately.

As a children's librarian, she felt a duty to dress modestly and conservatively, but even on her days off, her clothing choices were simple and demure. She didn't show a lot of flesh. Her dresses were usually paired with tights or leggings and a sensible cardigan. Her colors were mostly pastels. She liked ribbons and bows and frills. She had nothing leather, nothing studded, nothing see-through, nothing backless, nothing low-cut.

In short, she dressed exactly as you'd expect a children's librarian to dress.

But Madge had a secret.

Underneath her pretty but boring clothes, Madge loved to wear the sexiest, flimsiest, naughtiest lingerie she could find.

She didn't wear them for men; though she had been disappointed and surprised when her last boyfriend and been completely uninterested in her underwear collection. He was more interested in seeing her out of it, which was fine too. But Madge liked the slow tease. She wanted to be unwrapped, appreciated, worshiped.

She wore it because her underwear made her feel sexy and sophisticated. It gave her confidence. She loved the naughty feeling of sitting in church in a modest Sunday dress that covered her knees, and a pair of sheer panties. She felt empowered when men dismissed her as boring because of her outer appearance, while she knew she was wearing the filthiest piece of lingerie they would never see. It tickled her to sit in work meetings discussing knitting circles and book clubs, and feel the soft silk of her teddy against her skin.

She also loved the thrill of shopping for lingerie. She always bypassed stores like Victoria's Secret, for a small, discreet boutique she had discovered. From the outside, Claudine's was nothing special. But inside, it was a boudoir of sexy delights. Madge felt they were well suited.

On this particular Saturday, Madge purchased a gorgeous pair of panties with frills on them, and a matching bra. Afterwards she was walking through the mall, carrying her lilac Claudine's bag, when she ran into her friend Katniss who invited her to lunch.

When they got to the food court, Madge discovered that Katniss' friend Gale was waiting for them. Being around Gale Hawthorne gave her the same kind of heady rush that wearing a new piece of lingerie did. Gale was the one person she wished would see beneath the pretty dresses, in both a metaphorical and literal sense.

They said their hellos, and Gale asked after her parents. Then he and Katniss exchanged stories about their younger siblings and their antics. Madge chimed in with a couple of anecdotes from work. Altogether, it was an pleasant, though slightly dull, conversation until Katniss excused herself to visit the ladies' room.

Madge and Gale fell into an awkward silence, munching on their lunches wordlessly for a few minutes. It was Gale who broke the silence.

"Hot date tonight?"

"What? No!" Madge raised an eyebrow. She had never been asked that question seriously before. Nobody ever expected the children's librarian to have a hot date. "Where did you get that idea?"

Gale pointed his fork at the lilac shopping bag sitting on the empty chair beside Madge. "People don't usually shop at Claudine's unless they have a hot date."

Madge blushed and stuttered. "How do _you_ know about Claudine's?"

"I've been on a few hot dates," Gale said with a grin. He forked more food into his mouth, and munched thoughtfully, regarding her with his gray eyes. "Have you a boyfriend we don't know about?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"So what's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion," Madge said. She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Can't I just buy some underwear for no reason?"

Gale shrugged. "Underwear, sure. But Claudine does not sell 'underwear'."

Madge narrowed her eyes at him. "You seem to know a lot about Claudine's. Do you shop there too?"

Gale laughed. "Are you asking if I wear ladies underwear? Because no. But I have been to Claudine's once or twice, on special occasions. Although it's been a while since there's been anyone special to shop there for."

Madge was surprised. Gale didn't seem the type who would ever darken the door of Claudine's. She couldn't imagine his hulking frame fitting into the small interior of the store, or his rough hands going through the delicate merchandise. Gale seemed to read her mind, because he laughed. "I know. But it's usually worth it."

His eyes flitted over her body and she could tell he was imagining her dressed in something sexy. She probably should have been outraged, but she wasn't. She was aroused. She squirmed in her seat and blushed.

Her reaction seemed to be all the confirmation that Gale needed. His eyes darkened and he swallowed thickly. Madge felt her courage come back and she leaned across the table. His eyes flicked downwards, getting the briefest glimpse of the lace bra she was wearing under her dress. "Would you like to see?" She asked in the most sultry voice she could manage.

Gale's mouth fell open and he knocked his orange soda over. He was mopping up the spilled contents when Katniss slipped back into her seat.

Katniss and Gale resumed their conversation, but there was an electricity in the air that wasn't there before. Gale's gaze was on Madge more than it was on Katniss. Madge pretended to be oblivious. Though every time she sipped on her straw, she would like at Gale through her lashes and give him her best 'come hither' look. It made him nervous and flushed, and Madge was loving it.

By the time they were finished and Gale had to go back to work, he was in a daze and Madge grinned triumphantly at him. Afterwards, as she and Katniss were walking back to their cars, Katniss asked if there was something going on between them. Madge denied it.

"Oh, I thought maybe he'd finally asked you out," Katniss said.

Madge grabbed Katniss' arm. "What?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "He's been into you for ages. And I know you like him too, I thought if I left you alone long enough, he might finally make a move. But I guess not." Katniss walked on as if she hadn't just dropped an atomic bomb, leaving a stunned Madge in her wake.

Later than night, after a glass one wine, or two. Madge tapped out a message on her phone and sent it to Gale.

___'Do you still want to see?"_

She got her answer less than twenty seconds later.

___'Hell yes.'_

Madge giggled and replied.

___'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours.'_

She set her phone down on the armrest beside her and waited. A minute later it beeped. She opened it to find a picture of Gale, shirtless. She sucked in a breath. Yum.

___'Very nice.'_

___'Your turn.'_came the immediate reply.

Madge put down her wine glass and pulled off her t-shirt. She snapped a picture and pressed send without even looking at it in case she chickened out. Then she tapped out another message. ___'If you'd like to see more, you'll have to take me to dinner first.'_

___'Tomorrow? At 7. I'll pick you up.'_

___'It's a date.'_


	4. Working Late

This is another one shot I wrote for Gadge Week, (prompt: Mayor Undersee), but I forgot to post it here, until now.

* * *

It's Friday night. Gale should be home by now, getting ready to go on his date with his girlfriend.

By 'going on a date', he means ripping their clothes off and doing it on whatever surface they fall onto first. They've been dating for about a month now, and they're still in that stage where everything is hot and sexy and they can't keep their hands off each other. He loves that stage.

He does not want to waste it sitting in his office and listening to some boring party leader outline the key talking points his boss needs to make in his next speech.

And it is a waste, because Gale knows he's going to ignore what the guy on the other end is saying and write something that will blow the socks off the old fart.

That's the only reason he hasn't gone home yet. Gale likes his boss, and he likes his job. Mayor Simon Undersee is a politician with heart and intelligence. He's not interested in towing the party line or kowtowing to donors. He's a man who wants to affect real change. In a few short years, Gale has risen from the office intern to Undersee's right hand man and he intends to be there as his boss rises from mayor of their little city, to state governor and one day, the White House.

The fart is waffling on, while Gale makes noises to indicate that he's listening, and very occasionally takes notes. He picks up his cellphone to check for messages, but Madge hasn't replied to the text he sent her telling her that he's stuck at work.

He's worried that she's pissed. It's not the first time that he's had to cancel their plans for work reasons and though Madge understands, he knows that it hurts her when he prioritizes work over their relationship.

While Mayor Undersee is a great politician and leader, he's mostly been an absent father to Madge. She has told Gale stories of eating dinner alone at the table in their huge dining room, her mother ill in her room and her father busy at work. Or birthdays where she was lucky to get a three minute phone call from her father as he rushed from one meeting to another. Or that more than once there were two empty chairs in the front row of her piano recitals.

Gale tries to make as much time as he can for Madge, but with the election fast approaching, it's difficult. He's worried that she'll get sick of waiting around for him and find somebody else to date.

He switches the phone to his other ear, and tries to stretch in his chair. He's been sitting on his ass all day and he feels stiff and sore. _Why can't this guy just shut up?_

Gale turns at the sound of a gentle tap on his door. A grin stretches across his face when he sees Madge standing there. She's wearing a long wool coat, a bright red scarf wrapped around her neck and her blonde curls loose. _God, she's beautiful_. His smile grows brighter and he beckons her into the office.

He covers the mouth piece of the phone. "I'm so sorry. I just have to finish up with this call and I'm done."

Madge just smiles as she unwraps the scarf from her neck and lets it rest on the back of the chair. She sits down and crosses her leg. The motion causes her coat to fall away, displaying her long bare legs. If she's wearing anything under the coat, it's tiny.

Gale almost drops the phone; his eyes travel from her legs upwards to her meet her gaze. Madge is watching him with a devilish grin. She wriggles her eyebrows suggestively and slowly undoes the belt of her coat.

The coat slips down her arms a little, revealing the creamy skin of her shoulders and the red straps of her lingerie.

Gale suddenly realizes that the old fart has gone silent; he's waiting for him to say something. _What they hell had they been talking about?_ He literally cannot think of anything except that he really wants to see what Madge is wearing under that coat.

He shakes his head, trying to clear some of the lust so he can just answer the man. "Yes, I like what we've covered so far, but I feel we really need peel back the layers and get to what's underneath," he says, his eyes never leaving Madge.

It's a terrible, nonsensical answer but the old fart accepts it and begins talking again.

Madge smiles coyly and slinks out of the chair, leaving the coat behind.

Gale swallows thickly at the sight of her, standing in front of his desk in a tiny scrap of lace. His pants have become uncomfortably tight.

She walks around the desk to stand right in front of him and Gale groans as he spots the 6 inch heals on her feet. _Jesus._ Madge lowers herself onto his lap and runs her hand up his chest. She undoes his tie and tosses it onto the desk. She unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and pushes the collar away from his neck so that she can lean in and press soft, small kisses on his jugular.

Gale runs his free hand over her silky soft thigh, and up her sides until he cups her breast. Madge gives a little whimper and presses closer to him. She has pulled his shirt from his pants, and slips her hands underneath to caress his stomach. The feel of her hands on his skin is almost enough to make him lose it, right there and then.

He wants to rip the red lace from her body, but he can't because he only has one free hand. The other is still clutching the phone. He needs to get off this call right away.

The old fart pauses in his speech, and it's enough for Gale. "I think we've made a very good start here and I can't wait to thrust myself into the issue completely."

Madge giggles in his ear and then gently bites down on his earlobe.

"I'll talk to you on a later date, when I've had a chance to really acquaint myself with the matter at hand," Gale says, as he squeezes Madge's breast, and elicits a breathy moan. He says a quick goodbye and slams the phone down.

Madge immediately crushes their lips together. She kisses him hard and slow, her tongue delving into her mouth. Gale blindly tries to find the clasp to undo the bra, but can't so instead settles for ripping the flimsy material.

He drops the bra to the floor and slides his hands down her spine to her panties. Madge moves to give him better access and it causes the most delicious kind of friction against his cock.

"Fuck, Madge," he breathes.

Madge laughs. "Please do."

There's only one thing in the world that can stop what's happening now, and it's the sound of her father's voice booming down the hall.

They pull away and stare at each other in horror as the voice draws closer. Madge has just enough time to slip under the desk before her father knocks once on the door and enters the office.

"Good evening, Mayor," Gale says as casually as he can possibly muster. He should rise to his feet to greet his boss, but the boner he's sporting in his pants makes that impossible.

The Mayor doesn't care anyway, he flops down onto the chair that Madge had been sitting in minutes earlier, not noticing her coat. "You're working late."

"Uh, yes, I was just on a call with…. Uh…" _Shit! What was his name?_

The Mayor knows who he was talking to and rolls his eyes dismissively. "Yes, that old fart. Ignore what he says and do whatever you were going to."

Under the desk, Madge trails her finger slowly up Gale's calf. He gives a little jump which he covers by pretending to shift around in his seat. "What can I do for you, Mayor?"

He prays that the Mayor isn't here for a chat. Gale usually likes talking to his boss, they've had many a heated discussion since he started working here. But that's the last thing in the world he wants right now.

"I just wanted to tell you that Madge will be coming to work here, starting next week."

Gale's eyebrows shoot up. Madge has just completed an internship at a PR firm in town. She had told him she had a couple of options for a job, but had never mentioned coming to work for her father.

"She has specifically asked to work under you," the Mayor continues. "I hope that's alright with you."

Gale has to clear his throat. He's on fire. He can't tell if it's because of the Mayor's words, or because Madge's hand is now inching slowly upwards along his thigh.

As discreetly as he can, he reaches down and pushes her hand away. He doesn't dare look down at her.

Gale nods. "Yes, that's fine with me. I very much look forward to having her under me. It will be my pleasure."

Madge's hand is climbing again. He needs the mayor to leave. Right now.

But the mayor shows no signs of departing. "She has also asked me to ensure that she is treated like any other employee and not shown any favoritism. So, please don't be afraid to really work her hard. Push her. Let her get a little dirty."

Gale nods his head. "I'll certainly do that." His voice is practically squeaking. Madge is encroaching dangerous territory.

"On the other hand, she is my daughter so I hope that you'll be gentle with her."

Madge punctuates her father's request by grabbing his cock. Gale jumps in his seat and pushes her hand away again.

"I promise I'll take very good care of her," Gale assures his boss. And he means it in more ways that one. _Please leave. _

"In that case, she's all yours." The mayor slaps his hands on his knees and rises to his feet. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised my wife that I'd be home at a reasonable hour tonight. Don't stay too long, you should go too. Make the most of the night."

"I will. I just have one last thing to take care of."

The mayor bids him goodnight and strolls out of the office. Gale waits for a beat, then hurries over to the door. He cracks it open and watches until the Mayor enters the elevator. As soon as he has disappeared from sight, Gale closes and locks the door. He slumps against it for a moment, and takes a deep breath to calm down.

When he turns around, he finds Madge perched on the edge of his desk, wearing only a wolfish smile.

She wraps her legs around his hips when he steps in front of her and pulls her closer to him. His fingers find the edges of her panties and he slowly pulls them down her legs. "Did you hear? You're all mine."

Madge unbuttons his shirt and kisses him sweetly. "I'm all yours."


	5. Gale, the great mouse hunter

_This is the first Gadge fic I ever wrote. I had planned to make this a multi chapter fic, but the muse deserted me. Who knows, I might return one day._

* * *

His favorite imported beer, ice cold.

His recliner, a birthday gift from his siblings four months earlier that he'd barely had the chance to sit in yet.

The Mockingjay game, live on TV.

Simple things, but Gale had been longing for them for days, weeks even.

Lately his life had been consumed with a major project at work that ate up every waking minute of his day. But finally the project was done and put to bed and for the first time in a very long time, Gale was home at a reasonable hour and didn't have to worry about urgent emails, annoying phone-calls from stressed colleagues or the fear that he was screwing it all up.

He could just relax in his recliner, sip his beer and actually watch the basketball game live, instead of the edited highlights.

However, his butt had barely touched the leather when he heard a piercing scream coming from the apartment next door. Acting on instinct, he raced outside the hallway, at the same time as a frantic, terrified blonde barreled out of the adjoining apartment.

Gale grabbed her arm. "Are you alright? What happened?"

The blonde went from looking terrified to embarrassed. "Um, I'm fine. It's nothing. Everything's fine." She cast a wary glance in the direction of her apartment.

"Is there somebody in there? If you're frightened-"

"No!" She interrupted. She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm fine. Please. I'm so sorry to have alarmed you."

Gale released his hold on her arm, stepping back to give her some space. He knew she was hiding something and he couldn't let her back into the apartment alone to face whatever it was that had terrified her so much. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I can help."

"It was a mouse!" The blonde blurted out, her face now completely red.

Gale blinked. Surely he had misheard her. "What now?"

She cast her eyes downwards, and mumbled quietly. Gale had to lean closer to catch her words. "I saw a mouse. It ran out from under my TV and ran across the room right at me, and then went under my couch."

Gale bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at her. "You screamed like that because of a little mouse?"

"It was not little," she said indignantly. "It was a very large mouse, and it ran right at me."

Truthfully, at this point in the conversation, if the blonde had been the middle-aged woman who had lived in the apartment before her, he would have just rolled his eyes and gone back to his game by now. But this blonde was not an overweight, middle-aged woman.

This girl was beautiful, young, slender. Her hair fell in waves down her back, her lips were perfectly pouty, her t-shirt was snug and tight across her chest, she was wearing a tiny pair of shorts that highlighted her long legs.

There was no way that Gale was rolling his eyes and walking away from this girl. Even if she had the most ridiculous reaction to a mouse he'd ever heard.

He smiled at her. "Want me catch it for you?"

If possible, she looked even more embarrassed as she nodded. "Please. You'd be doing me such a huge favor."

Gale guessed that a beautiful girl like this was probably used to people jumping to her aid, but she sounded genuinely grateful.

"I think I have some traps," he told her and opened the door to his apartment. She followed him inside. "I'm Gale, by the way."

"I'm Madge," she said. "I actually came over a few times to introduce myself after I moved in, but you never seem to be home. You must work strange hours."

Gale pulled open the door of his hallway closet and began to rifle through the various boxes of tools, gadgets, knick-knacks and general crap that he owned. "I've been working on a pretty big project for the past few months and it's taken up all my time. But we just finished today, so hopefully you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

He really, really prayed she would.

"I hope so," she said softly. Gale glanced over his shoulder at her, just in time to see her avert her gaze from his ass. He pretended not to notice. He finally found the box containing the mouse-traps and hauled it out.

"Wow, that's quite a selection," Madge commented.

"Yeah, when you live in an old building like this, they come in handy," Gale said.

Madge shuddered. "You mean this is a common occurrence?"

"Yep, 'fraid so."

"Ugh, gross."

Gale grinned at her. "Ready?"

Madge nibbled on her lower lip. "Um, won't those traps kill it?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't that the general idea?" Gale asked.

She blushed again. "Is there anyway we could catch it, without killing it?"

Gale couldn't fathom why anybody would want to let mice go, but luckily for him he had a baby sister who couldn't bear the thought of killing mice either, and as a result he'd had to buy a couple of humane traps to appease her.

"You must think I'm an absolute idiot," Madge said. As she spoke, she lifted her hair into a ponytail before letting it drop loose down her back again. The motion lifted her t-shirt, revealing a glimpse of her tummy.

Any notions that Gale had about her being a little idiotic were completely vanquished. The best part about it, was that he could tell she wasn't doing it deliberately.

He had to clear his throat to speak again. "Nah, I have a mother and a baby sister, I know how girls are. I think it's sweet."

She smiled then, a sweet smile that reminded him of Posy a little, but stirred feelings in him that Posy couldn't possibly ever inspire.

He shook his head to clear it from lusty thoughts, for now. "Let's go catch ourselves a mouse," he said.

Luckily Madge's door hadn't shut behind her when she ran screaming into the hallway so they weren't locked out. Gale entered first with Madge sticking close behind him. At one stage she even grabbed the back of his t-shirt, but quickly let it go again.

"I swear I'm not usually this much of a wimp," she whispered. "In college, the other girls in my dorm used to call me Spidergirl because I was the one who would catch the spiders for them whenever they found one. My cousin had a snake and it never bothered me. I was camping once and I saw a bear and I thought it was cool. Mice just freak me out."

Gale bit back a laugh. "We all have our weaknesses."

"What are you afraid of?" Madge asked.

"My mom finding out that I was the one who put the dent in her car when I was fifteen," Gale deadpanned. "If she ever finds out I was driving it before I had my license, she'll kill me."

Madge giggled but sobered up as they entered her sitting room. She looked around fearfully, as if expecting the mouse to make another attack.

Gale noticed that her TV was showing the Mockingjay-Wolves game. A game he had completely forgotten all about the moment he'd laid eyes on Madge standing in the hallway. He paused to check the score, Jays were up by four points. There was a bottle of beer open on the table in front of the couch, and an untouched pizza. He was liking this girl more and more.

"I can't believe you just left your pizza here, completely undefended," he teased.

Madge wrinkled her nose. "You don't think the mouse got at it, do you?" She looked horrified at the thought.

Gale leaned over and peered at the pizza. "I don't see any footprints on it. No evident bite marks."

Madge came up beside him and leaned over to examine her pizza. Her hair brushed against his arm and he caught the scent of flowers. It was intoxicating.

Gale picked up a slice and bit it. "No taste of mouse pee. I think it's safe."

The expression on Madge's face was priceless. Gale laughed. "Tell me where you saw the mouse," he asked.

She pointed at the TV, "It came from that corner, ran right at me and went under the couch."

"It probably smelled the pizza," Gale told her. He moved the couch forward a little, but there was no sign of the rodent. "Have you got any chocolate?"

"Of course," Madge said, like it was a stupid question. "Why do you need chocolate?"

"For the traps," Gale said, moving an armchair out of the way.

Madge looked suspicious of him, but she disappeared into her kitchen and came back a few moments later with a bar in her hand. It was the really good stuff, Gale notice. He took it from her and broke off a square. Then bit off small chunks.

"Mice like chocolate?" Madge asked.

Gale nodded. "Like a woman with PMS."

He put the chocolate chunks into the traps, but paused before he put them down. "Before I set these, I have to know one very important thing."

"What's that?" Madge asked, wide-eyed.

"Are you a Mockingjay or a Wolves fan?"

"Mockingjay, of course," Madge said indignantly. "Obviously," she added, pulling at her t-shirt.

Sure enough, the Mockingjay symbol was emblazoned across the front of her t-shirt. Gale had been so distracted by how snug it fit her perfectly formed breasts that he hadn't even noticed.

"Of course," he said. His voice sounded husky and his eyes were glued to her chest.

"You can stop staring now," Madge said. He dragged his eyes away from her chest area and noticed she was blushing, and trying hard not to smile. He smirked. She liked him too.

He set about placing the traps, one under the couch and one in the corner behind the TV stand. "So, when the mouse goes into them, you'll hear it snap shut. And then all you have to do is take it outside and release the mouse."

He had no intention of leaving, unless she kicked him out, but he wanted to hear her ask him to stay.

She didn't disappoint. "Wait, what? You're not going to leave me here alone with it are you?" Madge panicked. "What if it tries to attack me again. Please stay."

Even if he had really planned on going, her big beguiling blue eyes and adorable pout would have convinced him not to, but he decided to tease her a little more. "It's probably more afraid of you than you are of it."

She shook her head vigorously. "Not this one. This one is vicious and huge. Please stay."

He pretended to consider it. "I get half the pizza, and a cold beer."

Madge wrapped her arms around his torso. "Oh, thank you." She hurried off to get the beer for him and he sank onto the plush couch. He couldn't believe how aroused he was at just that brief moment of contact with her.

She returned with his beer and took a seat at the other end of the couch, tucking her feet beneath her. It took a lot of effort for Gale to look away from her and focus on the game.

They didn't say much as they watched the game, just enough for Gale to know that she was a lifelong Mockingjay fan, and that she really knew her stuff about the game. He liked that in a girl. In fact, he liked every little thing he was finding out about her.

The only flaw he could find was her taste in beer, but he looked forward to hopefully educating her about the finer points of an imported beer one day, soon.

Shortly after play had resumed in the third quarter, they heard a snapping sound from under the couch they were sitting on. Madge squealed and jumped up, then quickly jumped back onto the couch.

Gale casually put the beer down and went to investigate. Sure enough, his trap had worked. "Chocolate! Never fails."

He put the trap down and went to sit down again to watch the remainder of the game.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to release it outside," Madge protested.

"I'll do it after the game," he assured her.

Madge shook her head. "Can we do it now? Please. I can't sit here, knowing it's right there in that little box."

"You were happy enough to sit there when it was roaming around, wild and free. But now that it's contained in a box, you can't?"

She didn't say anything, but shot him an imploring look. The big eyes and the perfect pout again. It was impossible to say no.

"Fine," he sighed. "Grab a pair of shoes."

"Thank you," she said, touching his arm.

He wondered if she felt the same spark of electricity as he did. She must have, judging by the way she blushed and smiled at him. His heart rate sped up. He was such a goner already.

He grabbed the trap and went back to his own apartment to get his shoes and a jacket and met Madge in the hallway. She'd pulled on a bulky sweater and a pair of Uggs but her long legs were still bare. He followed her down the stairs, which he realized was the first time he got a good look at her ass, and he liked what he saw. Really liked it.

"Where will we do this?" She asked.

"The park around the corner?" he suggested.

Madge nodded.

They walked in companionable silence. He found that Madge was walking closer to him than was necessary, and their arms kept brushing together. Not that he was complaining. No, definitely not.

The park was locked, but Gale led her to a part of the fence that easy to climb over. He had to help her, which was basically just an excuse to put his hands on her body. He was pretty sure that she could have done it herself and was just looking for an excuse for touching too.

Once the moved away from the railings, the trees blocked out some of the streetlights, and Madge moved even closer, and grabbed his arm. He liked the feel of it so much that he led her further into the park, instead of just dumping the mouse right there and he'd originally intended.

When they'd gotten about as far from their building as they could. Gale put the trap down and released the mouse.

Madge squealed as it darted away.

Gale laughed. "You're right. That's the biggest, most vicious looking mouse I've ever seen."

"It looked bigger in my apartment," Madge protested feebly.

They made it back to her apartment just as the game ended. The Mockingjays had won convincingly, so it was a good night all around, Gale felt. He reset the traps and promised Madge that he'd come by to check them tomorrow.

"Thank you so much for your help tonight," Madge told him as they lingered by her front door. Gale didn't want to leave and she didn't seem to want him to go either, but he couldn't think of a reason to stay. He just knew he had to. He liked her, a lot. If he didn't like her as much, he could have made something happen between them tonight, but that would be it. He wanted more than a one-night stand with Madge, and that meant he had to leave now.

"It's no trouble," he told her. He stepped out into the hallway and decided to just bite the bullet. "You know, there is the matter of payment for services rendered."

Madge's face fell a little. "Right, of course. What do I owe you?"

"Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

She blushed and smiled shyly. "I'd like that."

Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. It killed him to leave it at just that."Good night, Madge. Don't let the mice bite."

He laughed at the look of horror on her face and let himself into his apartment.


	6. What happens in Vegas

I was inspired to write this for the Gadge monthly prompt. It was supposed to be a road trip but it morphed into something else.

* * *

**What happens in Vegas...**

When Madge was informed that she and Gale Hawthorne were to represent their employers at a conference in Las Vegas, she envisioned very clearly how it would go.

She would be polite and civil, the utmost in professionalism. They would attend all the presentations and discussion groups, they would make their presentation and they would network their little hearts out. And at no stage, under no circumstances, would Madge's deep attraction to Gale be made known. On that, she was resolute.

So why the fuck did she wake up on the last morning of their trip with a pounding hangover, and naked in bed with Gale Hawthorne? The answer to both is the same – the bottle of tequila that Gale won at the farewell banquet the night before.

She cranked open one eye and cringed at the bright morning sun streaming through the open curtains.

"Mornin'" came Gale's voice, gravelly and hoarse in her ear.

Madge tensed.

Gale rubbed his face and stared at her blearily. "You look about as good as I feel."

Annoyingly, Gale looked as perfect as always, wild bed-head aside.

"Thanks," she grunted. It hurt to talk.

They lay still for a while, still tangled up in each other. Madge knew she should move. She should get up and they should talk about this. But everything hurt. Besides moving away would mean she wasn't lying in Gale's arms anymore and frankly, she wasn't quite ready for that to end yet. She liked the feel of his skin against hers, the steady beat of his heart beneath her cheek and the way his hand was drawing lazy circles on her back.

But then his hand began to stray lower and Madge bolted out of the bed. She quickly grabbed a bathrobe from the floor and wrapped it around herself. She couldn't bring herself to look at Gale, so she focused on the bathroom door knob. "So, last night was, um..."

"I thought it was pretty great," Gale told her. "What I can remember of it." She could feel him move on the bed until he was behind her. She jumped up and paced.

"I'll have to take your word for it because it's all a blur to me," she told him. "But, uh, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas and all that." She cast a quick look at him and he reached for her. Madge darted out of the way. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Madge," Gale called, but she ignored him and dashed into the bathroom.

Under the hot spray of the shower, she leaned her head against the cool tile and tried to get control. She was so annoyed at herself.

It was bad enough that she couldn't contain her stupid crush on Gale, but being one of those dumb girls who actually fell into bed with him was a thousand times worse. He would probably go back home and tell everyone about how easy she was after a few drinks.

Not that she'd ever heard him say anything bad about his other hook-ups, but still. She was an idiot. She could never be in the same room as him again, she could never look him in the eye again. This was so embarrassing.

Madge was rinsing shampoo from her hair when the shower door slid open. Her eyes widened as Gale stepped into the shower, crowding her against the wall. She gasped as her body hit the cold tiles behind her, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Gale's intense gaze.

"We're still in Vegas," Gale said before dipping down to kiss her. Madge melted against him, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and raking her fingers through his damp hair. When his hands slid down her back side and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

He groaned her name against her neck as he thrust into her and she gasped in response. She dug her nails into his back to urge him faster, harder. Gale complied eagerly. They came calling each other's names.

As their breathing returned to normal, they leaned against each other. Gale nibbled softly on her neck, and Madge ran her hands over his chest. Finally he pulled away and smiled at her. "I'll let you finish up."

Madge could only watch wordlessly as he vacated the shower. She slumped against the wall, grasping her chest, not knowing what to think of what occurred. At least she had one clear memory of being with Gale to take back home with her. But now it would be ever harder to face him. God, he must think she was such a fool.

"Madge, Madge," Gale's voice called. "It's after eleven. We're supposed to be at the airport already."

"What? Shit!"

It was a frantic dash to gather their things, check out and get the the airport. They made it to their plane with mere minutes to spare. Madge collapsed into her seat and held her throbbing head. That had not been good for her hangover.

She barely felt the flight taking off as she was too focused on keeping down the rising nausea. Once the plane was in the air, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

The next thing she knew, Gale was gently nudging her awake, disturbing her from an image of doing body shots off his bare chest. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a memory.

"What is it?"

Gale unlatched her tray table so it dropped down, and placed of cup of coffee and a doughnut on it. "You should eat something," he told her.

Madge shifted upright in her seat and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." Her smiled widened when she saw the extra portions of cream. How did he know she took her coffee that way?

She devoured the doughnut, it felt good to eat something.

"I should have bought you another one," Gale grinned. "You have a voracious appetite." The way he was looking at her, she knew he wasn't talking about doughnuts.

She blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"Yeah." Madge sucked in a deep breath. "So, you uh, remember last night?"

"Some of it." Gale furrowed his brow, trying to recall his memories. "Up until the balcony, and after than it's just a blank."

"What happened on the balcony?"

Gale wiggled his eyebrow and Madge was slammed with the memory of the cold glass table top under her butt and Gale between her legs.

She moaned. "Oh, Jesus." She buried her face in her hands. "Please tell me we used protection."

"Um..." Gale paled.

Madge shot up. They definitely hadn't used it this morning in the shower. "Gale?"

"Shit." He yanked his wallet out of his pocket and searched through it, before pulling out two foil packets. "I had four, so I guess we used the missing two."

"How many times did we have sex?" Madge hissed.

He shrugged. "More than twice. Are you on the pill?"

"Yes, but that only protects against pregnancy," Madge fumed. "God only knows what diseases you're carrying."

She expected him to defend himself against her accusations, but he remained silence. Madge looked at him expectantly, he was staring down at a piece of paper he'd pulled from his wallet.

"Madge..." His eyes flicked up at her, and her stomach sank. He exhaled slowly and slid the paper across the table to her.

It was a marriage license.

It was a marriage license signed by the two of them. Their signatures were a little illegible, but there was no denying it was them.

"Is this real?"

Gale took the license back and examined it. He sighed. "Yes."

"God, I'm such a cliché." Madge buried her face in her hands. "We can undo this right?"

"Yep, it should be easy to get an annulment. We were both inebriated at the time, neither of us have a memory of it happening. I don't think it'll be a problem."

Madge peeked at him through a slit between her fingers. "Even though we consummated it?"

Gale bit back a smile. "I'm not sure. Annulments aren't my area of expertise. But I have a friend who works in family law, I'll give him a call tonight." He leaned back against the head rest and groaned. "He's going to give me so much shit."

"We don't tell anybody else about this, right?"

Gale nodded. "Yes, dear."

Madge shot him a dark look before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Madge was ensconced in a slanket on her couch. Thanks to the nap she'd had on the plane and the bucket of painkillers she'd knocked back as soon as she arrived back in her apartment, she was feeling sort of like a human again. She was trying to forget all about her trip to Vegas, and her husband.

But now that her headache and nausea was subsiding, all she could think about was the three days they'd spent in Vegas. While the most dominant thoughts were concentrated on their final night, the whole trip was playing on a loop.

Gale had been surprisingly attentive to her the entire trip, she'd seen a side of him that she hadn't really known existed. Which had been the reason she'd said yes when he asked her if she wanted to have a drink with him. She'd enjoyed spending time with the non-scowly version of Gale and had wanted it to continue.

She wished she'd just gone to bed instead.

Well, gone to bed alone.

Now she was married to a man she was pretty sure she was in love with but who saw her as nothing more than a quick fling. It was humiliating and depressing and agonizing.

Her self-flagellation was interrupted by her buzzer. She dragged herself from the couch and stumbled towards her door. She gaped when she saw that her caller was Gale Hawthorne. For a moment she considered pretending that she wasn't home, but instead just pressed the buzzer to allow him enter the building. It would probably be a better idea to have this conversation here in privacy, than at work tomorrow.

A few minutes later Gale tapped on her door and she let him in.

"Honey, I'm home," he joked. Madge glared and his smile dropped.

She hated that he looked so good. Why wasn't he dying of a hangover?

He held up a grocery bag. "I brought you some food."

"Oh, thanks," Madge was genuinely grateful. She had nothing in the fridge and no energy to go to the store. "How's your head?"

"A lot better now," Gale told her. "How about you?"

"I'll probably live," she said, dropping heavily into the couch. She gestured for him to take an armchair opposite her. "Did you talk to your friend?"

Gale cleared his throat and sat down carefully. "About that, I was thinking maybe we could... postpone that."

Madge frowned. "What do you mean?"

He averted his gaze for a moment, then forced himself to look back at her. "I was wondering if maybe you'd consider staying married to me?"

Madge's mouth was hanging open. She made some sort of unintelligible sound.

Gale moved swiftly to the spot on the couch beside her and took her hand in his. "You really don't remember anything about last night do you?"

"Bits and pieces," she shrugged. "We did body shots at some stage."

"Oh yeah," Gale's eyes brightened and he was lost in the memory for a minute. Madge nudged him to bring him back. He shook his head. "Right. Well, before that, I told you I was in really into you and you told me you felt the same."

Madge covered her face with her hands.

"I know I only admitted it because of the tequila, but I meant it. And I'm hoping it's the same for you."

Slowly, Madge nodded her head, but she didn't remove her hands.

"Madge, I'm going to need you to look at me, please," Gale said. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled them away from her face. He smiled at her. "I'm not suggesting that we live as husband and wife, but I say we give this thing between us a try. If it doesn't work out, then we can get that annulment but if it does..." He trailed off and smiled sheepishly. "So, what do you think?"

"It's insane."

"Yeah," he agreed with an adorable smile. Madge would have agreed to anything when he smiled at her like that. Staying married to him was a no-brainer.

Madge laughed. "OK, let's give this thing a try."

Gale pulled her onto his lap and kissed her before nuzzling her neck. He plucked at her slanket. "This is so sexy."

Madge giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My bedroom's that way," she told him. Gale rose to his fit, holding her in his arms bridal style and carried her to bed.


End file.
